


The Street Fair

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [21]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: A fun date spent at a street fair in Barcelona. (Details made up)





	The Street Fair

The royal engagement tour arrived in Barcelona two days ago, Percy was wondering if he should just tell her himself and Athena’s head was swimming with thoughts. Ever since Liam left her cabin all she could think about was what she wanted and how was she ever gonna make a decision. She was grateful that there was nothing on the courts schedule for today, it had allowed her to make plans to spend the day with Percy. Percy, her heart sped up as she thought about him, he could give her everything she could possibly ever want. She tried to forget about the enormous decision she had to make, she didn’t want to think about it today, she just wanted a beautiful day with Percy.   
Waiting for Athena to drop Chance with Maxwell Percy could barely control his nerves, did the king tell her, did she know he knew, would she be mad at him? He just wanted her to hear it from him, he figured it would hurt less, he just hoped she’d understand. He wouldn’t bring it up if she didn’t, he didn’t want to ruin his time with his doll. Every thought of them together brought a smile to his face, he really was in love with her. He never thought he’d find love and now that he had he wasn’t sure if he’d get to keep it.   
Athena’s smile grew wider as she spotted Percy waiting for her outside the train, all other thoughts left her mind, she was determined to just enjoy her time with him. She sped up her gait, running and leaping into Percy’s waiting arms. His hands grasping her hips firmly he lifted her, spinning her around, both of them laughing. His lips met hers as he gently placed her back on the ground, pulling back with a giant smile on his face.  
“Someone’s excited.” He said chuckling, his dimples on full display, eyes shining bright.   
“I get to spend the whole day with you.” She responded, smile barely contained.   
“That’s right doll.” He replied letting out a soft laugh as he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.   
She smiled even bigger as she rested her head against his arm as they started walking. They walked hand in hand to the little street fair they had heard about, content in just being together without talking. Things always felt comfortable with Percy, even when she was upset, she felt safe and comforted in his presence.   
They arrived at the street fair and it was full of life, smells of street food in the air, music and laughter could be heard, different vendors lined the street, people dancing by the band that was playing. There was so much to see and do she almost didn’t know where to start.   
Looking around Athena gasped, “Percy look over there,” Athena exclaimed pointing over to a ring toss booth.” Will you win me a teddy bear?” she asked looking up at him innocently.  
“Of course doll.” He replied kissing her on the top of her head before leading her to the booth.   
Percy handed the man money and took the five rings, he just had to get one to win. The first two rings fell between the jugs, the next ring almost made it, and then fell. Two rings remained, he could do this, the fourth ring, went too far. Percy looked down at Athena, he knew she’d be okay if he didn’t win, but wanted to win to see her beautiful smile. When she looked at him with her big smile, her eyes shining bright always made him melt. He looked back at the jugs, moving his arm in a forward arc, released the ring, it went sailing and landed firmly on the neck of the center jug. Athena’s face broke into a huge eye crinkling smile, Percy couldn’t help but smile back at her as she happily took the overly large stuffed bear, standing on her tip toes she placed a gentle peck on his bearded cheek.   
They walked around, holding hands again, Athena clutching her prize with her other hand, checking out the other booths.  
“Churro’s!” Athena exclaimed, face lighting up with delight as she pointed out the booth.   
Percy chuckled softly, she was really adorable when she got excited, he loved how her face would light up, her smile beaming.   
They approached the booth and he motioned for two Churro’s before paying the man. Percy smiled as he passed Athena one of the two Churro’s. Athena giggles as she taps her churro against Percy’s in a ‘toast’.   
She took a bite, cinnamon sugar lingering on her lips. Percy leaned in kissing her licking her lips clean of the leftover cinnamon sugar.   
“Mmmm. So sweet.” He said as he pulled away. Athena just grinned at him, he was so sweet and goofy, and she adored that about him.   
They walked around quietly chatting as they finished their churros.   
“Dance with me?” He asked, placing her giant bear on a bench, pulling her towards him when she nodded agreement.   
Percy started dancing shimming his hips like in a Salsa, Athena giggled, smiling so hard it hurt. He pulled her into him, their chests flush and they swayed together to their own beat, his hand on her hip, the other holding hers at his chest as he rested his head on hers, kissing the top of her head.  
They continued to wander the street fair, tasting new dishes and checking out more booths. The smiles on their faces hardly fading from their faces, the rest of the day spent smiling and laughing together.  
By the time the stars were in the sky, moon shining brightly above, Athena was near exhausted from their day at the street fair. Her heart full and content, feet tired from all the walking and dancing, her stomach full of delicious food, a smile that she was sure would never be removed etched on her face. They walked back to the train, hands once again linked, Percy taking over the job of carrying her large stuffed bear, her head leaning gently on his arm.   
Percy couldn’t contain his smile as they walked back together, she held a power over him he hadn’t expected. It was almost impossible for him to keep a smile off his face when he was around her, he never wanted to stop smiling if it meant more time with her.   
They arrived at her cabin and he bent down and gave her sweet lingering kiss goodnight. He handed her the giant bear and watched with a smile as she walked inside her room.   
Athena flopped onto her bed on her back, she’s had a wonderful day with Percy, he made her so perfectly happy. The whole day she hadn’t thought once about Liam’s question, she was still so confused, she loves Liam, maybe always would, but she loved Percy now too. She thought a day with Percy would help clear her mind, help her know what she wanted, but she was more confused than ever. She needed to pick and soon, before it was too late. 


End file.
